


Heroes

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: DC Animated Universe, Jason Todd - Fandom, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Hood - Freeform, Smut, first attempt at writing anything Jason Todd, hadn't read many of the comics when I wrote this, it's smut basically, neither of you know the other's secret identity, open to writing more if anyone thinks that's a good idea, you team up with Jason Todd from time to time, you're a vigilante as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: You and Red Hood decide to relieve some stress while patrolling together, the masks stay on and neither knows who the other is.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so first attempt at writing Jason, pleeeeease tell me if it was at all accurate to the character or just nonsense smut (which is ok in its own right but I want to be accurate too) It’s kinda short, but I have an idea for a continuation with slightly more plot if people think it’s good/are interested, but yea, ok here goes:

Dropping to the ground, back sliding along one of those rooftop doors, you let out a soft laugh. The mask you wore muffled your voice, helping to disguise you. “Now that was messy.” You shook your head, reaching for the pouch at your waist and pulling out a spool of medical cloth, wrapping it around the small gash on your arm.

The Red Hood stood opposite you, his expression obscured by his namesake. “You do keep things interesting.”

You looked up at him and winked, your colored contacts also keeping your civilian appearance safe. “It’s nice working with you, Red.”

Jason smiled down at you, not that you could see over his mask, for that he was grateful. “Damn right it is, I don’t mind this even being a regular thing.” The two of you locked gazes, almost as if you could see through his helmet to his bright blue eyes below, below the mask that is.

“What do you say to another arrangement?” You asked, slowly standing up.

“What’s that?” Jason folded his arms.

“If I’m being too forward, tell me, I’ll drop it and never speak of it again, we can forget I said a thing.”

“If you mean secret identity…” Jason trailed off.

“Shit no, exact opposite. Look, you’re hot, and this job is stressful as shit, do you catch my meaning?” You hesitated, civilian shyness catching up to you. The mask gave you a lot of confidence, but you suddenly found yourself doubting.

“Are you offering?”

“Only if you want.” You mumbled glancing away. “Sorry, heat of the moment, must be this cut.”

Red Hood stepped closer, towering over you as he looked down. “You said no civvies, how do you plan on that if you…”

“Masks on, all benefits, no strings.”

“Just fucking?” You nodded. Red Hood’s hands slowly moved down to rest at your waist, still studying you intently. A lot could be read in the eyes and you felt yourself at a severe disadvantage suddenly. “You really are something else.” He whispered finally.

Beneath your mask, you grinned. Your mouth covering was more of a scarf, carefully held in place over your nose, but it acted like any mask would, even filtering out mild toxins and smoke.

“I wouldn’t mind kissing you now.” Red Hood admitted finally.

You smirked, “too bad, I’m not taking my mask off, that means knowing too much about me and risking emotion and I’m not ready for that.” You grabbed his belt, pulling his hips towards you and fumbling at his trousers. The possibility that someone might see you in such a public space spurred on your excitement.

Jason grinned, batting your hands away before you could reach your goal. “I don’t think so babe.” He reached for his helmet, slowly unclasping it and lifting it up.

“No civvies…” You started to say but fell silent at his mask underneath. “You have a mask under the helmet?”

Red Hood laughed, “I did it for dramatic effect one time and now it’s just a habit, came in handy though it seems.” He knelt down, reaching for your trousers and searching for access. It didn’t take long before he had pulled them and your panties away, both landing in a pool on the ground. You flushed, looking down at him as your mask suddenly felt constricting. Was this actually a good idea?

“Babe, you look so fucking good.” Red Hood glanced up at you, pulling a glove off and pushing your knees apart. You fell back into the door, praying no one would open it. Jason gripped your ass pulling you closer and pressing a kiss to your lower lips, his mouth moving over your clit and stimulating it briefly. He pulled away slowly, inserting a large calloused finger and began pumping. His hands were rough after years of action and fighting and the added texture drove you wild. You gripped his shoulders, throwing your head back and gasped at his ministrations. He pushed another finger in, finding your sweet spot and you were soon crooning praises as you urged him on. Before you could find release, he pulled out, leaving you aching and hollow and stood up.

You slowly struggled to right yourself, juices running freely as you tugged his still undone trousers down his legs. Your mind was clearing from the haze, replaced with a furious desire as you pushed the bands of his boxers down and revealed his glorious and fully erect cock. Sliding your hand over it, pumping it a few times until it was leaking pre-cum you looked at Red Hood’s face, his head tilted back and mouth lolling open slightly. You slid your thumb along the head, and Red Hood let out a loud heady groan. “Don’t tease me, babe.” He said finally. He pressed his chest against you, pinning you to the door. With one hand, he lifted your thigh up, placing it over his hip. He used the other hand to angle himself towards your entrance, slowly pressing himself in. You gripped his shoulders, digging your nails into his leather jacket as you cried out softly. “Yes,” you panted repeatedly, wrapping your leg around his legs and pulling him closer to you. Red Hood pressed in further, burying you to the hilt, stretching you wondrously and pushing all coherent thoughts from your head. Finally reaching his desired depth, Jason stilled, resting his head against your forehead and panting as he worked against his natural instinct to move.

“You feel so fucking good.” He moaned. You clenched your walls around his thick cock, body finally adjusted. Jason groaned again, eyes fluttering shut, “babe, you’re fucking killing me.”

You laughed weakly, rocking your hips gently, “then move, would ya?”

Bracing himself against the wall with one hand, the other still holding your leg, Jason began to rock his hips, thrusting in and out. Nearly pulling out completely, then thrusting in again once more, you rocked your own hips, matching his pace. You wanted to kiss him, desperately, your shirt feeling more constricting as you wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of his naked body. But you forced the thoughts away. You bit your lip hard, the familiar taste of blood welling as you fought the urge to scream. You lifted your other leg up, wrapping it around Red Hood’s waist, allowing him to hit deeper within you. His pubic bone slid over your clit pushing you to orgasm and you bit your lip harder, barely stifling your cries, suddenly worried about who might see. Stars shot across your vision as your walls tightened around Jason’s cock. Jason groaned loudly, burying his head in your shoulder as he struggled to remain quiet. His thrusts grew more erratic and his cock twitched then spasmed, his own release wracking his body as he came within you. The two of you continued to rock together slowly, both riding out your orgasms.

At long last, Jason stopped moving, his cock still twitching gently within you, your sexes pulsing around each other. His face remained buried in your shoulder evening out his breathing. Your leg shook as you lowered it, the other still held up by the Red Hood. You ran your fingers through his sweaty hair, admiring the tuft of white that you could only barely see out of the corner of your eye. You hadn’t really had time to appreciate it before and seeing it now, you smiled.

Red Hood finally pulled away, his now flaccid cock slowly sliding out of you. Both of you got dressed carefully and Red Hood slowly picked up his helmet and put it back on. “Well, that was…” He said hoarsely, clearing his throat.

“Nice.

“Fucking nice.”

You laughed, “yea, it was.”

Red Hood breathed in deeply, glancing away, “so same plan next mission?” He looked back at you.

“Sounds good.”


End file.
